Summer Holiday
by Trf4n
Summary: The Ormerod's summer Holiday
1. Chapter 1

It was half seven on a Friday night and the start of the summer holidays, Jill is busy packing; the children were going to stay with her mum and dad for a few days. This was the first time all the children would be away at the same time, the older three had been excited for days and had been asking how long all week. Aisling who is the youngest at only four years old and had never stayed away from home without her parents before doesn't know what to expect so isn't as excited.

Jill's been packing for the last hour trying to cover for every eventuality even though they were only going to be around the corner and could always pop in for anything she had forgotten. When she was happy with what she had done she took the bags downstairs and then went out into the garden where the rest of them were playing football. Gordon left them playing and joined Jill at the table "All done" he asked "I think so can't help thinking I've forgotten something" replied Jill "I wouldn't worry their only round the corner" replied Gordon "I know but anyone would think they were going abroad the way their carrying on" replied Jill nodding over at the children "Yes they are a little excited" joked Gordon, he then looked at his watch it was nearly nine o'clock "Right kids time for a bath then bed" shouts Gordon "Ohhh" groaned the kids "Just a little longer please" pleaded Jonathon "No, it's already late" replied Gordon. Jill had already gone up and started running the first bath when it was ready she made her way to the garden "Right who's first" asked Jill no-one moved "Now" shouted Jill still no-one moved "Who ever goes first, I'll read a story to" added Jill for a minute no one moved then Ash ran over and took her mum's hand "Right let's go then" said Jill. A little while later Jill had left Ash to choose the story while she went down to tell Gordon the bath was ready for the next one. After much persuading they had all the children bathed and bedded although it wasn't going to be a quite night.

Jill and Gordon were downstairs with a glass of wine planning the next few days when there was a loud bang from upstairs, they both went up to make sure everything was alright to find Katie, Tom and Jonathon all playing around in Tom's room "Right all of you bed now, if any of you get out of bed again, you won't be going tomorrow" shouted Gordon "Sorry dad, mum" replied Tom, Katie and Jonathon as they made their way to their rooms. Aisling made her way out of her room "Mummy" she said sleepily rubbing her eyes "It's alright sweetheart, let's get you back to bed" said Jill taking Ash by the hand and leading her back to bed. The rest of the night went without any more trouble.

Early morning and everyone was awake, Jill went down to get the breakfast things ready while Gordon got the kids dressed. Gordon was the last to make his way downstairs Jill was already doing her best to stop the squabbling "Right Tom, Katie you sit here, Jonathon you here" said Jill, she then handed them their cereals and drinks. Gordon came in and sat down next to Jill after getting his breakfast, "Right if your finished go and brush your teeth then you can play outside" said Gordon. The three oldest children bounded upstairs chattering away, Aisling still hadn't finished her drink and sat quietly once finished she made her way slowly upstairs as she reached the top of the stairs and made her way to the bathroom the other three came pounding out knocking her over and carried on down the stairs Gordon had finished and were making their way upstairs "Careful, slow down" said Gordon. Jill was doing the dishes "Why's Ash crying" Jill asked poking her head round the door "I don't know" replied Gordon "Where is she" asked Jill "She wasn't with the others" replied Gordon "She must still be upstairs" replied Jill making her way up the stairs "What's going on here?" asked Jill "Mummy" said Ash while running towards her "They pushed me and I banged my head" said Ash while rubbing the back of her head "Well I better take a look then" said Jill scooping her up and carrying her to their room. Gordon came in after not hearing anything from either of them for awhile "Everything alright" he asked Jill as he made his way in "Maybe this isn't such a good idea" replied Jill "Why not" asked Gordon "Well the others have managed to knock Ash over and she's banged her head" said Jill "Well they won't be here for a few hours let's just keep an eye and see how it goes" said Gordon "O.k." said Jill "Don't forget your suppose to be taking it easy" said Gordon "I know, I could I forget" replied Jill a little frustrated "Right let's get your teeth brushed then young lady" said Jill picking Ash up "You're not supposed to be lifting anything heavy" said Gordon trying to take Ash from her "I'm alright" replied Jill "You have to be careful you've only been out a couple of days and your ribs still won't of healed" replied Gordon "Mummy" said Ash she could tell something wasn't right and was worried "I'm alright darling" said Jill to Ash brushing her hair away from her eyes Jill then turned to Gordon "We'll talk about this later" "I'm just trying to look after you" replied Gordon "I know" smiled Jill she then added "Just stop fussing, I'll ask if I need your help" She then carried on to the bathroom and proceeded to help Ash brush her teeth who was starting to get sleepy. Meanwhile Gordon had gone back downstairs and was finishing the dishes Jill had started "Gordon" Jill shouted "Mummy my head hurts" cried Ash "I know sweetie, Gordon" said Jill "Yes" Gordon shouted from the bottom of the stairs "Can you bring one of our bags up please" said Jill carrying Ash back to their room. Gordon grabbed a bag and made his way upstairs "What's the matter" he asked "Ash is complaining her head hurts and it's getting hard to keep her awake" responded Jill "Right let's take a look then" replied Gordon staying as calm as ever. He checked her pupils which seemed fine, he then checked the back of her head where he found a small bump "Mummy" screamed Ash "It's alright sweetheart" said Jill soothingly "Sorry Ash" said Gordon "Well it looks like a small bump on the back of the head but both pupils are equal, we'll just have to keep a close eye" said Gordon to Jill "Thanks" said Jill "Right let's go downstairs Nan and Grandad will be here soon" said Gordon taking Ash's hand and going out the room he turned to speak to Jill to find she was still on the bed "Are you alright" he asked concerned "Yes, just a little tired" replied Jill "You go on I'll be down in a minute" she added "Mummy" said Ash "Yes mummy will be down in a minute she just needs to finish getting ready" said Gordon smiling at Ash. Ash looked a little worried she could tell something wasn't right "Right come on Ash I need your help we need to get drinks ready for everyone and I need you to tell me where mummy keeps the biscuits" said Gordon "O.k." said Ash who was only too happy to help.


	2. Chapter 2

Jill was left alone Gordon was right she had done too much, but she couldn't help it if one of the children needed her she would always put them first and she knew Gordon would do the same. She took a couple of pain killers, they helped to take some of the ache away from her side, and she then checked the stitches and changed the dressings. Everything looked alright she was just glad she had been able to get out of the way of the car which had nearly knocked her down. Whenever she was on her own she kept replaying that day the night time was the worst, sometimes it was how it happened and other times she never managed to move at all, she felt like she was going mad. She knew Gordon was trying his best to help by having her mum and dad take the kids, but what was she going to do she knew he wouldn't let her work either. She got a piece of paper and pen and made a list of things she knew that needed to be done around the house maybe she could tackle some of them. Jill was away with her thoughts when there was a knock at the door; she hid the list in her drawer where she knew Gordon wouldn't find it and made her way downstairs. Gordon had let them in they were in the garden making a fuss over the children. Gordon was in the kitchen waiting for the kettle to boil Jill made her way towards him "Alright love" he said while giving her a peck on the cheek "Yes I'm fine" she replied she hadn't noticed Ash sitting at the table waiting patiently her legs swinging "Mummy look" said Ash pleased with her help in getting the drink tray ready "Ohh that's very good" replied Jill giving her a kiss on the forehead "You go on outside I'll give daddy a hand to take it out" she added. Ash got down and ran outside "Jill are you sure your o.k." asked Gordon pouring the water into the teapot "I'm fine" said Jill annoyed she knew Gordon meant well but he constantly kept asking the same question "Right let's get this out then" said Jill. She allowed Gordon to carry the tray she knew he would only make a fuss otherwise she followed with the jug of squash for the kids. When they had had their drinks and the older three were playing football, Ash had been sent to get her colouring in book, much to Jill's disappointment the conversation turned to her lucky escape "So what actually happened" asked Bunty "Mum I don't want to talk about it" replied Jill "I know but beating yourself up about it isn't going to help" replied Bunty "O.k. if you really must know I was responding to an accident, I got out my car and was making my way to the scene when someone tried to run me over" said Jill "And what's being done about it" asked Harold "They got the guy" said Gordon "So why did he do it" asked Harold "His wife was going to leave him and he didn't want anyone to help her it could of been any of us" replied Jill she then added "Does anyone else want another drink" as an excuse to get away "No thanks" they all replied. Jill got up and took the empty cups and glasses with her she had managed to keep her composure for now but she could feel the tears welling up. She knew they would talk about once she was gone but she had gone past the point of caring. Jill started to do the washing up when for the first time since the accident she started to cry. Jill quickly wiped her eyes when she heard Ash coming down the stairs singing to herself. Jill meet her at the bottom of the stairs "Mummy why are you crying" asked Ash "I'm not I just got something in my eye that's all, why don't you take that outside, I'll be out in a minute and can help you" replied Jill giving Ash a cuddle "Yeah" said Ash running outside clearly excited Jill was going to help her. Jill made her way upstairs to freshen up. What had Ash said was Gordon trying to see if she had been crying she thought as she made her way across as Gordon was looking at her clearly worried. Ash of course had said nothing she had completely forgotten all of what Jill had said once she had said she would help with some colouring in. Jill sat next to Ash and started to colour in she could of quite happily sat there for hours when Harold interrupted "We have to be going soon" he said "Yes of course" replied Jill "Why don't you stay for lunch" asked Gordon thinking Jill seemed a little happier after their chat earlier "O.k. but then we really must go" replied Harold "Right I'll go sort some sandwiches out, Kids do you want to help" asked Gordon "Yeah" they replied. Ash however didn't respond she was deep in concentration colouring in.

Gordon and the kids had lunch ready in next to no time, once they had had lunch it was time to say goodbye. Gordon was following in his car with some of the kids and the bags the rest were going in Harold's car. Jill wasn't going with them "Right be good for Nan and Grandad and I'll see you in a few days" said Jill she then gave them all a kiss and cuddle "Katie look after Ash" as she cuddled Katie for the second time "Yes mum" she replied getting into the car "Behave and go to bed when your told" she told Tom and Jonathon while making sure they had their seatbelts on who replied "Yes mum" with cheeky grins on their faces. "Be good" she told Ash as she got her into Gordon's car "I don't want to go I want to stay with you" replied Ash starting to cry "Your have lot's more fun with nanny" replied Jill wiping away the tears "And I've got to go to work" added Jill "Come on Ash it will be fun" said Katie then as Katie starting telling her what they would get up to Jill moved back to the front door she stood there waving long after the cars were out of sight. She closed the door and went to tackle the washing up that was stacked on the kitchen table then when that was done she took a book and a drink and went to sit outside. It was late before she heard Gordon's car pull up in the driveway. "Everything alright" Jill asked as he meet her in the garden "I think so, Ash was still crying when I left" replied Gordon looking exhausted "I told you it was a bad idea" said Jill getting up to get them some drinks, when Jill came back with two glasses of wine Gordon said "Thanks, she'll be alright besides I told them to ring if she doesn't settle and I'll go and pick her up" "I do love you Gordon" said Jill "And I love you too" replied Gordon giving her a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a long time since they had had the house to themselves it felt strange not having to break up fights or clock watching for what had to be done next and just how peaceful it was the silence was broken by the telephone ringing Gordon got to the phone first "Ormerod" he answered "Sorry to bother you doctor but Matron was wondering if you could come in to look at one of your patients" asked Sister Brigid "Of course no problem I'll be there right away" replied Gordon putting the phone down he made his way to the kitchen door "Jill I've got to go in to look at one of my patients, I won't be too long" He shouted "O.k." said Jill picking up her book again she was thinking about phoning her mum to check everything was alright but she didn't want to make things worse in case they had managed to calm Ash down she decided to give it another couple of hours it was still early. Jill sat there for another half an hour then she decided to make a start on dinner she wasn't expecting Gordon to be that much longer when the dinner was already to be put in the oven which she wouldn't do until Gordon arrived back she then went back outside to continue reading about an hour had passed and it was starting to get chilly, Jill wasn't overly worried about Gordon more often than not these emergencies took longer than you first thought she got up and went indoors she was a little stiff and the pain was starting to come back she went upstairs and got a jumper out she winced as she pulled it on then she went to their bathroom and found some pain killers which she took it was then that she heard Gordon's car pull up into the drive. Jill made her way back downstairs, she greeted Gordon in the hallway "Hello" Gordon said with a weary smile on his face "Why don't you sit down, I'll bring you a drink and dinner will be ready in about half an hour" said Jill walking towards the kitchen "Sounds good, but I'm supposed to be looking after you" replied Gordon "I'm fine now go and put your feet up" said Jill giving him a peck on the cheek.

Jill went to the kitchen and placed the dinner in the oven she then poured Gordon a drink and went to give it to him, Gordon was in his favourite chair in the front room asleep, so much for their time alone together thought Jill, she placed his drink on the coffee table in front of him and went to set up the table. She then went to the study which looked like a bomb site there were papers everywhere, she made a mental note to make sure tiding up this mess was on the list, she then switched off the light that Gordon had left on and shut the door. She was making her way back to the living room when the phone rang she answered the phone "Weatherill" she said "Jill" Bunty said on the other end of the phone "Mum, what's wrong" said Jill concerned "Nothing's wrong but I think you should come and pick Ash up we've tried everything but all she wants is you" replied Bunty "Yes o.k. I'll be straight there" replied Jill putting the phone down she then went in to Gordon who had woken up at the sound of the phone "Who was that" he asked "Mum, I need to go and pick Ash up, dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes you go ahead and eat I'll have mine when I get back" said Jill "No you stay I'll go and pick her up" replied Gordon "No it's fine besides you're on call" replied Jill. Gordon knew this was true and couldn't think of a valid point as to why Jill shouldn't go so he gave in "Here take my car the car seats already in it" replied Gordon handing over a set of keys "And Jill be careful" he added "Will do" replied Jill giving Gordon a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Jill arrived at her parent's house she had just opened her car door when the front door was opened and Ash came running out to her

"Mummy" Ash said

"Now what's all this about then" asked Jill kneeling down to her height Jill could tell she was very tired and the bump on the head probably wasn't helping matters either she walked Ash back inside "Hi" Jill said as she walked through the door

"Hello" replied Bunty. They walked out to the garden were Harold and the other children were "Hello" Jill said

"Hello Jill" said Harold

"Mum" said the children running over

"Are you having a good time" Jill asked them

"Yeah the best" Katie replied

"Good, good, I'll leave you to it then" replied Jill "Mum where's the bags" Jill asked

"Your Dad put them upstairs" replied Bunty

"O.k. I need to get something's if that's alright" replied Jill

"Of course help yourself, do you want a hand" replied Bunty

"No I'll be fine" replied Jill going back inside Ash followed not leaving her side, this was not like her at all normally she was fine when they left her with anyone. Jill found all that she needed and made her way back to the garden "Bye, and be good" she shouted to the children

"Bye mum" they shouted back

"Bye Dad, see you soon" She said giving her dad a peck on the cheek. She said goodbye to her mum at the car "Bye mum, sorry about all the trouble" she said while getting Ash strapped in

"Bye, take it easy" replied Bunty, Jill then gave her a peck on the cheek before getting in the car herself. Bunty stood waving until they had gone round the corner.

The drive home was quiet Ash had fallen asleep almost straight away when she pulled into the drive she got the bags out and went and opened the front door "Gordon" she shouted

"Yes" he said poking his head from around the study door

"Can you get Ash out the car she's fallen asleep" replied Jill

"Yes of course" replied Gordon getting up and going to the car "Go and have your dinner, I'll put her to bed" he added Jill was too tired to argue as she made her way to the kitchen she heard the car door slam which woke Ash up

"Mummy" Ash cried

"It's alright she's in the kitchen" Jill could hear Gordon say. They both came into the kitchen "Sorry" said Gordon

"Don't worry" replied Jill putting her plate on the kitchen table

"Come on Ash let's leave mummy to her dinner" said Gordon

"No" replied Ash stubbornly

"How about you go and get ready for bed with daddy and I'll come up and read you a story when I've finished this" said Jill

"That sounds like a good idea" said Gordon trying to help persuade her

"O.k." said Ash taking Gordon's hand

"Ohh and Gordon" Said Jill as they were making their way out

"Yes" he replied

"Can you take the bag up to Ash's room as well please" Jill asked

"Yes of course where is it" he replied

"It's by the front door" replied Jill sitting down at the kitchen table and starting her dinner which was now past it's best, but they were use to this it was normally when they were about to sit down they would get phone calls. After Jill had finished eating she put her plate in the sink she would wash it up later once Ash was asleep, she made her way upstairs and to Ash's room she could hear Gordon reading,

"When's mummy, coming" she heard Ash say as Gordon was turning over the page before her could give an answer Jill walked in "Mummy" Ash beamed

"Right I'll take over" said Jill. Gordon handed over the book but stayed in the room, Jill began reading after making herself comfortable next to him Ash was asleep within five minutes they quietly made their way out.

"And how are you doing" Gordon asked

"I'm fine just a little tired" replied Jill

"Why don't you call it an early night then" said Gordon

"Because I've got things to-do" replied Jill

"I can do it" replied Gordon

"No I'm fine it won't take long anyway" replied Jill making her way back to the kitchen ten minutes later and she had done all she could do for tonight Jill went and found Gordon in the study "Right I'm off to bed, goodnight" said Jill

"Yes goodnight, I won't be long" replied Gordon moving to the doorway and giving her a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning Gordon noticed Jill was moving a little slower than normal all her movements seemed to be strenuous "Jill are you o.k." he asked

"Just a little sore" replied Jill with a smile

"Well if it's still bad this afternoon, I want to get you checked out" replied Gordon

"I'm fine honestly Gordon stop fussing" replied Jill she could tell Gordon was worried so to put his mind at rest she agreed to get checked out when they met for lunch

Gordon got Ash dressed and left them having breakfast

Once they had finished breakfast and Jill had got Ash to brush her teeth, Jill then tried to get some of the jobs ticked off her list but Ash was having none of it she wanted someone to play with "I tell you what why don't you be my little helper" Jill said

"When can we play" asked Ash

"Well I've got a couple of jobs I need to do first, if you help it will get done quicker then we can play" replied Jill tiding the desks

"O.k." replied Ash

"That's a good girl, if you can pick up the toys and put them away for me" said Jill. Ash set to work picking up all the toys and putting them away in the toy boxes, it kept her busy for a while which gave Jill enough time to tidy the study and the kitchen she hadn't realised how many toy's the children had left out.

"Mummy" said Ash

Jill turned around "All done" asked Jill

"Yes can we play now" asked Ash

"Yes I think we've done enough for today" replied Jill

"Yeah" replied Ash running to get her colouring in book which she bought back to Jill

"Why don't you go outside, I'll be right there, I'll just make us some drinks" said Jill slightly relieved that was all she wanted to do, she didn't think she had the energy for anything else today. She made her way out and sat next to Ash who then got up and sat on her lap. They sat there colouring in for the rest of the morning until they had to get ready to meet Gordon for lunch, Ash had taken some persuading but she had finally agreed to go.

They pulled up at the royal, Gordon was busy with a patient so they went and waited in her office they hadn't been there long when there was a knock at the door "Come in" said Jill it was Sister Brigid "Hello" said Jill

"Hello, how are you" said Sister

"I'm fine and you" asked Jill

"Ohh I'm grand" replied Sister

"We're here to see daddy" said Ash

"Ohh you are, are you" said Sister

"Yes we're having lunch with him, you can join us if you like we've got plenty" replied Jill

"That would be lovely" replied Sister "I've just got an errand to run and I'll be right back" she added

"Well if we're not here, we'll be in the garden" replied Jill

"O.k. see you in a minute" replied Sister shutting the door behind her.

Jill's ache had been getting steadily worse throughout the morning so she decided to take some more pain relief she bent down to get them from her bag and struggled to get back up Ash could see something was wrong and ran out the door to get help bumping into matron.

"Sorry, it's mummy" said Ash

"Well we'd better take a look then" said Matron taking Ash's hand going to the doctors door she could tell Jill was in a lot of pain, she turned around "Nurse go and fetch doctor Ormerod immediately" matron said to a passing nurse she then turned her back to Jill

"It's alright Gordon's on his way, is there anything else I can do" matron said to Jill

"No that's all, thank you" replied Jill

Then Gordon came rushing through the door

"Jill what's wrong" he asked panicked

Jill just looked at them all stood in front of her, matron could tell she didn't want Ash to hear

"I tell you what why don't we go and get a drink" said matron taking Ash's hand

"Mummy" said Ash

"Yes they will find us when mummy's feeling better" replied matron leading Ash to her office

Ash kept on looking up every time she heard someone walking along the corridor matron realised this and pulled out some paper and pencils

"Why don't we draw mummy a nice picture" said matron

"O.k." said Ash


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of hours had passed

Gordon had taken Jill for x-rays and tests they were still waiting for some of the results but it looked like it was broken ribs that were giving her the trouble

Meanwhile Ash was still in matron's office drawing she had already finished one of the family and was now in the middle of drawing some flowers when there was a knock at the door

"Come in" said Matron

"Sorry matron I just came to see if everything was alright" said Sister Brigid

"Yes we're fine; Ash is busy drawing some pictures for Jill. Was there anything else you needed" Asked matron

"No, no I just wanted to make sure she was behaving that's all" replied Sister Brigid

"Yes she's as good as gold as always" replied Matron

"Well I'll leave you to it then, just let me know if she gets too much" replied Sister she then left closing the door behind her

"I don't know about you but I could do with a drink and something to eat" said matron

"Yes please" said Ash

"Well let's go and see what we can find" said matron getting up. Ash got down from her chair and ran round to matron and took her hand. They made their way to the kitchen Ash sat patiently at the table while matron made some sandwiches a glass of squash for Ash and a cup of tea for herself. They sat at the table to eat when they had finished their sandwiches matron found the biscuits they both a couple then matron washed and dried the dishes

"Thank you" said Ash

"Your welcome have you had enough" said Matron

"Yes" said Ash

"Well shall we go back and finish those pictures then" said matron

"Yes please" said Ash taking matrons hand

Meanwhile Gordon had just received Jill's test results back and she had broken three of her ribs she was going to have to take things a lot easier than she had been, they had decided to keep Jill in at least over night just until the pain was more under control and at least here she would have to rest.

He went off in search of matron to let her know what was going on and to check on Ash, he found them making their way back to her office.

He proceeded to tell matron what was going on and if it was alright to leave Ash with her a little longer while he went home to get Jill a few things, which matron agreed to, what they didn't know was that Jill had different ideas; she had no intention of staying in over night at all.


	7. Chapter 7

Jill saw Gordon leave matrons office and proceed down the corridor alone, when she felt it had been long enough she knocked on matron's door

"Come in" said matrons familiar voice, Jill entered

"What are you doing out of bed" asked matron

"I'm fine really I just want to get home" replied Jill

"Has she been behaving herself" Jill continued

"Yes she's been very good" replied matron

"Right Ash are you ready to go" said Jill

"Jill I don't think that's a good idea do you" said matron getting up

"I can rest just as well at home as I can here if not better" replied Jill

"Mummy" said Ash taking Jill's hand and giving her the pictures

"Are these for me" asked Jill

"Yes" said Ash

"Well thank you there beautiful, let's go" said Jill

Jill then led Ash out of matrons office turning around she said

"Thank you for looking after Ash"

Jill made her way to her office to pick up the bags; matron had followed them she knew matron wouldn't let her leave easily. Matron was getting Lizzie to phone Gordon who still hadn't made it home yet

"Well just keep trying we'll just have to think of some way of stalling her until we can get hold of him" said matron frustrated.

Jill had picked up the bags and was making her way to the car when sister Brigid came running after her "Doctor Wait" puffed sister Brigid

"What is it" replied Jill turning around

"We need your help there's been an accident on the main road, doctor Omerod's there but we need your help here" replied sister

Jill thought this was one of their ways to keep her here until Gordon could make his way back until she heard the sirens from the ambulance making its way towards them

"I'll be right there, I'll just put these in the car" replied Jill

Jill then made her way back inside she left Ash with Lizzie and then made her way to the emergency room getting there just before the first patients arrived luckily it looked like most of them were walking wounded with just cuts and grazes that needed seeing to.


	8. Chapter 8

Gordon followed the ambulance with the last of the casualties back to the royal getting out his car and walking to the emergency room he was surprised to see Jill dealing with patients he walked over to her "What do you think you're doing" he said

"I'm trying to suture this head wound" replied Jill

"I can see that, I meant what are you doing out of bed" Gordon replied

"Seeing to these patients, where have you been hiding" Jill jokingly replied

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response, now let me do that and you go and get back to bed" replied Gordon

"No, I'm not staying and besides some of these need the bed more than I do" replied Jill carrying on with what she was doing

"Jill" said Gordon placing a hand on her arm so she had to stop what she was doing

"Please you have to rest" pleaded Gordon

"I'll just finish up here, then I'll get Ash home" replied Jill

"O.k. as long as you promise to rest" replied Gordon knowing he wasn't going to win this fight he went and started on the next patient it was really only the ones that he had followed in the ambulance that needed seeing to. He was halfway through seeing to the patient when Jill came over

"I'm off now I'll see you at home" Jill said she then walked towards reception.

Jill made her way to reception feeling very tired, Ash was sat at the table, and Lizzie was doing her best to keep an eye on her

"Mummy" said Ash running over to her

"Are you ready to go home" Jill said

"Yes" replied Ash taking Jill's hand

"Thank-you Lizzie, see you soon" said Jill to Lizzie making her way out the front door

"You're welcome Doctor, bye Ash" said Lizzie

"Bye" replied Ash waving as she went

Gordon left about half an hour later leaving the other Doctor's to finish the ward rounds he arrived home to find both Jill and Ash asleep on the sofa. He decide to leave them just placing a blanket over them and made his way to the kitchen to make a start on dinner which he found had been cleaned since this morning, when dinner was under control he went to the study to catch up with some paperwork on opening the door he noticed that Jill had also done a bit of tiding up in here to.

Gordon was concentrating on his paperwork it was only when Jill spoke that he realised she was there "When did you come in" Jill asked

"About half an hour ago dinner will be ready shortly, I thought you were taking it easy, this doesn't look like easy" Gordon said while pointing at the room

"I only tidied up a little" Jill replied

"And the kitchen, anything else I should know about" Gordon asked

"No that's it, it will be different tomorrow the others are back" replied Jill

"Yes more people for you to run around after, I'm sure your parents wouldn't mind having them a little longer if they knew" said Gordon

"No it's out of the question" replied Jill "Besides it's not fair on any of them, and we don't get to spend enough time with the kids as it is any way" she added.

Gordon wasn't happy about any of this but he couldn't argue he knew it was the truth, but he wasn't entirely sure this was going to be for the best.


	9. Chapter 9

The following morning and Gordon had the morning off he was suppose to be picking the children up but there was no need now seeing as they could all fit in the one car, so instead he was able to look after Jill making sure she was doing as she was told. It had been quite nice they had been able to sit longer at breakfast and have a proper conversation for once; there was no one to shout at to get ready or arguments on where people were sitting.

It was mid morning and they were sat around the coffee table in the front room playing snakes and ladders for the third time, Gordon wanted to win at least once, he kept on getting caught by the big snake. When the others arrived, Gordon went to open the door; Jill went to put the kettle on the peace was shattered, the children were talking over each other trying to tell their parents what they had been up to all week.

Jill's parents had stayed for a drink and then said their goodbyes, Gordon had stayed for lunch and then gone in to work, leaving Jill alone with the children who were still over excited and running around the house, unfortunately it was raining which meant they couldn't go outside. Jill had managed to get them to play a board game for a little while until the arguments started about cheating, she then sent them all to their rooms until they were able to say sorry.

Jill had then sat on the sofa with a cup of tea and a medical journal trying to rest when she heard a commotion coming from upstairs the oldest three had all gone into Jonathon's room and were playing in there.

"I thought I told you all to stay in your own rooms" said Jill

"But it's so boring" replied Tom

"Well it's not suppose to be fun" replied Jill

"Now go back to your rooms until your dad gets home" said Jill

"But" started Jonathon

"No buts until you can learn to behave properly you can stay in your rooms" said Jill

"Sorry mum" said Katie

"Yeah sorry mum" said Tom and Jonathon

"Now get to your rooms" said Jill making her way her bedroom, she found her pain killers and took a couple, she then went to make her way downstairs, she stopped off to check what Ash was up to she opened the door to find her playing quietly on her own she had all her toy's in a circle on the floor.

"Mummy" beamed Ash as she saw Jill by the door

"What are you up to" asked Jill

"Were having a picnic" said Ash

"Well I'll leave you to it" replied Jill

"You could join us" said Ash getting up and moving some toy's around for Jill

"That would be lovely" said Jill

Jill made her way into the room and sat down; Ash then introduced her to all the other guests.

An hour later and Gordon came home to find downstairs empty, he made his way upstairs calling for Jill who hadn't realised how the time had got on, and she got up and poked her head out into the hallway

"Hello" Jill said

"Hello, what's going on here" replied Gordon

Jill led Gordon through to their bedroom and told him about everything that had gone on and why the Kid's were all in their rooms, she then went and made a start on dinner while Gordon went and had a chat with the kids, they were still squabbling over who had started it over dinner.

Gordon could see how much the day had taken its toll on Jill and suggested an early night hopefully tomorrow would be better at least he was home to help with the kids and the weather was suppose to be nicer as well.


End file.
